Grand Theft Auto III
Grand Theft Auto III is the third installment of the Grand Theft Auto series, (not including the London expansions) and was released in 2001. The game introduced many new features and increased the fan base of the series. Originally released on the PlayStation 2, and PC. An Xbox version of the game was also later released. GTA III is the first foray into true three dimensional GTA gameplay, with the player taking control of the game via a third person perspective, viewed from behind and above the player character, as opposed to the Top-Down Perspective in the eariler Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto 2 . The transition from top town to full 3D has been widely regarded as a great manoeuvre, proven by its phenomenal sales figures. The changes made for GTA III marked a defining point in the series' graphical representation and control scheme. More recent GTA titles have stuck with the same 3D control and visual scheme, and all future titles of GTA are likely to remain so, albeit improved in visual quality as hardware improves. Storyline From the official site: LIBERTY CITY, USA. WELCOME TO AMERICA'S WORST CITY. You've been betrayed and left for dead. Now you're taking revenge, unless the city gets you first. Mob bosses need a favor, crooked cops need help and street gangs want you dead. You'll have to rob, steal and kill just to stay out of serious trouble. Anything can happen out here. Islands There are different districts in Liberty City. It consists of three islands - Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. Liberty City is based on New York so the three islands are comparatively similar to Brooklyn, Manhattan and Staten Island respectively. Portland Island Here you start the game. This is the old, industrial district. You'll see mostly workmen in old cars, the Leones, Triads, Cartel and Diablos around here. Here you will find the docks, the Red Light District, warehouses, factories, markets, garages as well as some useful suppliers. The area is populated with hookers, pimps, labourers, dockworkers, politicians and general scum. Crime is rife in Portland and it has a long history of Mafia control. But this is being challenged by the Triads. A bloody turf war has been underway for several months. A delightful district with something for everyone. Staunton Island , the protagonist of GTA III]] This is the business district. Lots of rich people can be found here, alongside their nice cars and the resident gangs - the Yakuza, Yardies and Colombian Cartel. This is the central business district. This is where all the big business takes place in Liberty City and is dominated by the rich, powerful and corporate. During the day the area is bustling with businessmen doing their 9-5 thing - insider trading, taking bribes and selling their grandmothers for ten bucks. At night it is dark, desolate and very dangerous. Shoreside Vale This is the suburban area of Liberty City. The wealthy live here, along with the middle class residents and gangs. The Francis International Airport is also located here. As are the Southside Hoods. Suburban bliss and tranquility Liberty City style. Home to many of Liberty City's more affluent gangsters, Liberty City's commuter-belt is a patchwork of swimming pools, picket fences, backyards, basketball nets, street gangs and five car garages. It's littered with ostentatious mansions paid for with blood money, protected by high security guards and gates to keep out gangs of bored teenagers looking for something to do to bring some excitement to their middle class existence. The designer dogs and the station wagons give a shallow serenity to suburbia, but don't be fooled. Violence and corruption are at the heart of every home. Alternative Artwork In some PAL territories, Grand Theft Auto III was released with different cover artwork, despite there being no major differences in the game itself. Below are two examples, of the box art used for the UK and German versions respectively. Image:UK_GTA_III_Box_Art.jpg|UK box art Image:DE_GTAIII_Box_Art.jpg|German box art Gangs Colombian Cartel The Colombian Cartel are a Colombian drug cartel led by Miguel and Catalina. First arriving in 1998, they quickly gained control of parts of Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. They heavily involved in the drugs trade and are known to deal with the Uptown Yardies. Their main enemies are the Leone Family and the Yakuza. Diablos The Diablos are a Puerto Rican street gang led by El Burro and are based in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. They arrived in 1998 but, due to their limited fire power, could only gain control of one district. Three years later, the gang still has limited fire power, however, they continue to hold onto Hepburn Heights. They are arch rivals of the Uptown Yardies. Forelli family The Forelli Family, possibly led by Mike Forelli, is the smallest organization in Liberty City. In the 1980s the Forelli Family had been a major force in the city, but during 1998 saw their influence greatly reduced due to Toni Cipriani and the Leone Family. By 2001, their only territory is Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's. Leone Family Led by Salvatore Leone, the Leone Family have been a force in Liberty City longer than any other gang. They are based on Portland Island, in particular Saint Mark's, but also have interests in the Red Light District, Chinatown and Trenton. They had previously controlled more of the city, but in 1998 saw their influence greatly reduced. Southside Hoods The Southside Hoods are an Afro-American street gang led by D-Ice and are based in the poorer areas of Shoreside Vale. They arrived in the city in 1998, however divisions began to show. Differences began to show and the gang split into two sub divisions, the Red Jacks and the Purple Nines. Despite their differences, they continue to work together. Triads The Triads are a Chinese criminal organization that arrived in the city in 1998, with help from the Sicilian Mafia. They control the Chinatown area of Portland and are the enemies of the Leone Family. The leader of the Triads is unknown and are involved in many criminal activities. Uptown Yardies The Uptown Yardies are a Afro-Caribbean criminal organization led by King Courtney, based on Staunton Island. Their rivals are the Diablos, and are known to deal with the Colombian Cartel. They arrived in the city in 1998, and took control of some if the Forelli Family's territories, but have limited influence. Yakuza The Yakuza are a Japanese criminal organization based on Staunton Island. Since they arrived in Liberty City in 1998, their influence has fallen but are still a prominent force in the city. They are led by Asuka and Kenji Kasen. Image:160px-GTAIII gangs Diablos.jpg|Diablos Image:Leone.jpg|Leone family Image:Colombian Cartel.jpg|Colombian Cartel Image:LC Triad.jpg|Triads Image:Yardies.jpg|Yardies Image:Hood.jpg|Southside Hoods Image:Yakuza.jpg|Yakuza See also *Characters in GTA III *Vehicles in GTA III *Weapons in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA III *Missions in GTA III *100% Checklist for GTA III Trailers 6AvIqS_62xA bDUXrd5cCvw Category:Games Category:GTA III